


Enough

by JeromeClarke107



Category: American Vandal (TV)
Genre: American Vandal - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Prompt: Fleeting Moments, Sappy, grossly fluffy, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeromeClarke107/pseuds/JeromeClarke107
Summary: The quiet and warmth of a night spent with Dylan Maxwell reminds Peter Maldonado how lucky he is to have him...And why he can never keep him.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Fleeting Moments" on a list of abstract prompts by shockvvaves on Tumblr.

“You’re amazing.” 

Peter whispers it into the quiet darkness, the moon shining the only light into the bedroom they share. He can barely see Dylan’s face, but he knows it’s there, beautiful and perfect and everything he could ever need somehow all wrapped up in one person. It’s strange, that something he used to consider completely inconceivable fell in his lap so elegantly. Dylan: beautiful and perfect and willing to be loved by Peter, even when Peter can’t love himself. Dylan smiles, dropping his head slightly, casting shadows across his chest. Peter imagines, if there were light to illuminate his handsome face, he would be blushing. It’s sweet, in a perfectly Dylan kind of way. 

“What?” Peter whispers, for spoken words would break the impenetrable silence that rests comfortably between them. 

“No one’s ever called me amazing before,” Dylan whispers back, his eyes unwilling to meet Peter’s. He wonders if Dylan’s ashamed of it, of having never been perfect enough for someone else, for not being good enough to be loved this completely by others. 

Peter hopes he’s enough, but knows that nothing will ever stop Dylan. Dylan’s the kind of man who’s destined to do great things, a humbled hero who hasn’t quite found his strength yet. Peter knows he’ll lose him one day, that Dylan will outgrow this romance before everything’s said and done. 

But Peter can’t let himself think about that, though. Losing Dylan will be like a knife to his heart, a pain that he’ll never heal from, a hurt for which there is no cure. 

He lets his thumb brush Dylan’s cheek and is surprised to feel a tear there. 

No words seem fit for the moment, so Peter chooses not to use them. Instead, he leans forward, gently opening his mouth before he reaches Dylan’s and lingering there, letting their warm breaths mingle before their lips touch, before he lets his lips wet Dylan’s and his heart beats out of his chest. 

Dylan leans into the kiss, smiling into it at first like he always does when he’s happy. His lips are soft, like the rest of his skin that Peter’s always reminds him he’s grateful to touch. Peter moans quietly against him, pressing as close to Dylan as possible, his strong arms wrapping loosely around Peter’s waist. 

He wishes moments like this could last forever, kissing languidly and reveling in each other’s touch, the moonlight shining across their faces and their fervent kisses creating the only noise that breaches the silence of the house. 

Peter raises his leg over Dylan’s hip, resting it there and pulling them impossibly closer. He presses his tongue into Dylan’s mouth, taking control as he often does when Dylan’s this tired, barely lucid enough to think, much less do anything remotely intimate. 

This is when Peter’s love for Dylan most overwhelms him, in these quiet, fleeting moments shared between them in the silence of the night. Peter knows Dylan Maxwell can never truly be is, will never stay forever in this bed with Peter, their arms wrapped comfortably around each other as they share slow kisses and moans between them. 

But tonight, this is enough. Dylan Maxwell will always be enough.


End file.
